


P.O.S - Chihiro and Ai Love Aroma

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Chihiro Fushimi from Persona 3 and Ai Ebihara from Persona 4. These are stories me and my good friend create. They are one off stories that can go as crazy as they want to. They normally feature only two characters, either who can fit together to make a good story or two different characters to experiment what we can do.In this One Shot, Ai finds the new, transferred school council president: Chihiro Fushimi. They both get to know each other, which escalates to something that neither of them can control...





	P.O.S - Chihiro and Ai Love Aroma

Ai Ebihara was walking down the corridor at her school: Yasogami High School when she came across a girl, struggling to carry some documents. It was the newly appointed school council president: Chihiro Fushimi. Seeing her struggle to carry her belongings, Ai just laughed. However despite this, she still decided to help Chihiro out.  
"Um, excuse me?" Ai questioned, approaching Chihiro. "Want help carrying that?"  
"Y-Yes P-Please..." Chihiro responded shyly.  
"Good. It looks like you’re struggling a lot." Ai said, carrying her documents. "You must be that transferred school president from Tatsumi. Where are you headed? I'm Ai by the way."  
"Chihiro," She smiled. "And I'm headed to the council room."  
"Okay, lets head there then Chihiro!" Ai nodded as they headed to the council room.  
Ai was too cheerful for this but she just wanted to get whatever gossip thee was to get from Chihiro.

They entered the council room together, placing the documents on the table.  
"There we are!" Ai smiled.  
Chihiro didn't say a word, looking around to see she made it on time.  
"You ok?" Ai asked.  
"No... I missed the meeting again..." Chihiro cried.  
"I'm real sorry Chihiro." Ai apologised. "Um... Listen if you need to do something, you could head back to my place with me if you want?"  
"Yes please..." Chihiro sniffled.  
Ai picked up Chihiro's documents again, as they both walked out the room, out the school, heading for Ai's house.

They both entered Ai's home. Ai poked her head round the door to see if anyone was home.  
"Looks like I’m the only one home." She said, leading Chihiro into the house. "Lets go upstairs out the way from everything."  
Ai looked at Chihiro, looking like she was about to burst into tears.  
"Please don't cry. It'll be ok..." Ai smiled softly, calming her down. “I’ll cheer you up!”  
Chihiro nodded, smiling weakly. They headed upstairs, sitting on Ai's bed as she placed her belongings and documents on the chair opposite the bed.  
"I'm real sorry you missed the meeting." Ai apologised.  
"I'm always late or missing things... Even as the council president." Chihiro said saddened.  
"It is not your fault." Ai comforted her. "Hey... You didn't miss me going past you and offering to help you?"  
"Huh?" Chihiro sounded confused.  
Ai giggled. "If you're missing things, you wouldn't have gone past me."  
"Oh!" Chihiro responded, sighing a little.  
"You really are a shy one." Ai giggled cheekily.  
Chihiro chuckled once at that remark blushing, smiling softly.  
"So... What were you doing after school?" Chihiro asked nicely.  
"Just coming out of basketball practice." Ai answered.  
"You play basketball?" Chihiro said, sounding impressed.  
"Oh no no, I watch." Ai laughed. "Well, I'm like a manager."  
"Ah..." Chihiro responded. "What's it like?  
"It is stressful, but it’s nice to watch people play, talking to people and getting to know them." Ai smiled gently. "So... What's with those documents? What was being planned?"  
"Something... Stupid probably..." Chihiro sighed.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself!" Ai yelled slightly.  
"I-I am sorry..." Chihiro apologised upset.  
"Don't apologise. I'm sorry for inviting you here. It must feel weird being invited to someone’s house the day you meet them." Ai laughed. "Do you wanna do anything Chihiro?"  
"Let's just talk I guess." Chihiro warmly smiled. "Tell me about yourself."  
"Well... I'm just a very popular and beautiful girl I guess." Ai vainly spoke, blushing a little. "You must’ve heard of me being the manager of the basketball team."  
"Yeah." Chihiro nodded, not sure what to say.  
"And... How about you?" Ai asked. "Tell me more about you."  
"I'm a president... I’m a girl... And am alone..." Chihiro replied.  
Ai looked at her. Feelings changed inside of her. She felt like she didn’t want to get gossip from Chihiro anymore. But, something else...  
"A... Alone?" Ai stuttered, standing up in front of her. "Well... Hm... That's not true. You have me!"  
"O-Oh?" Chihiro questioned nervously.  
"Yeah... I'm your friend. You seemed odd when I said that?" Ai questioned curiously.  
"I didn't know we were friends..." Chihiro smiled softly.  
"Who wouldn't want to be friends with a cute girl like you?" Ai smiled back.  
"C-Cute...?!" Chihiro gasped in shock.  
"Um... Yeah?" Ai said, tilting her head a little confused.  
There was some silence for a few seconds as Chihiro blushed at Ai.  
"Thank you..." She said.  
"You are welcome." Ai blushed. “I hope this isn't awkward for you or anything. Some girls get a little weird over these things."  
"I'm not weird!" Chihiro shouted misunderstood.  
"Ahhh!" Ai gasped. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry Chihiro. You took that the wrong way. Forgive me sorry, sorry!"  
Ai kept apologising as Chihiro looked giggling.  
"You're... Cute too." She smiled.  
"Wh-What?!" Ai gasped blushing badly. "I mean, thank you..."  
Ai smiled gently at her. "Never been called that before."  
Chihiro smiled in Ai's direction, gently kissing her quickly. Ai was shocked, feeling Chihiro's soft lips pressed against hers confused.  
"I'm sorry!" Chihiro screamed. "It was heat of the moment!"  
"Chihiro... Are, you ok?" Ai asked confused. "What... Was that for...?"  
"I'm sorry! I'm not a lesbo freak!" Chihiro pleaded.  
"I-I didn't say you were." Ai said, getting embarrassed again. "Forgive me please! Just why did you kiss me?"  
"I get nervous!" Chihiro blushed badly.  
"Aww..." Ai smiled, thinking that was actually cute to do when someone was nervous. "I wonder what else you do when you are nervous..."  
Chihiro smiled at the direction of Ai.  
"Uh..." Ai said confused. "You know, despite being dressed the way you are... You do look rather pretty."  
"Huh?" Chihiro gasped.  
"You look very pretty Chihiro." Ai smiled gently. "I am kinda jealous..."  
"Thank you..." She said as Chihiro pulled out a small pink jar from her bag.  
"Hu-Huh?" Ai asked confused. "What's that? I've never seen anything like that before."  
"It's for... Friends." Chihiro smiled. "It fills the air with positive energy."  
"Oh?" Ai looked at it curiously. "It doesn't seem like it."  
Ai was in deep thought, wondering if she was hiding something with that suspicious looking pink jar. As she was thinking, Chihiro opened the jar with a slight aroma coming out of it. Ai smelt it a little bit out of curiosity. She suddenly began to feel weird. What Ai didn't realise was that the sweet smelling aroma was actually a love potion to turn them both into drooling, mindless lovers. They both inhaled the scent more, their minds becoming weaker and emptier, unable to think about anything else but being lovers for each other.  
"Uhhhh... Chihiro?" Ai smiled, drooling.  
"Yes... My love...?" Chihiro smiled back, drooling.  
"I love you baby..." Ai confessed, stroking Chihiro's cheek softly.  
"You're my one true need, doll." Chihiro smiled.  
"I am your doll my one true love..." Ai smiled, drooling more as they moved to kiss each other.  
They got up from the bed and started dancing with each other, holding hands tight.  
"Oh, this special jar was the best purchase I've ever made!" Chihiro giggled.  
"You had this planned for me cutie pie?" Ai smiled.  
"I didn't know it would make us realize the truth hunny bunny" Chihiro smiled. "I thought it would be like all meditation stuff, but this is better."  
"I am glad you did." Ai said, kissing more passionately.  
"Now everyone can be lovey dovey." Chihiro smirked cutely.  
"I love this so much... Forever..." Ai moaned softly, holding her close. "I am your eternal lover. I'll do anything for you."  
Chihiro grinned, pulling Ai to the bed as they laid there.  
"I will do any thing for you, and those use of toes of yours." Chihiro winked.  
"My... Toes?" Ai blushed.  
"Yes..." Chihiro replied. "Your adorable toes..."  
Ai gasped adorably, blushing cutely. "D-Do you like my toes?"  
"Yes." She said.  
"Awww. My babe has a foot fetish." Ai giggled. "Guess what? So do I for your nerdy feet. What would you like to do to my toes sexy cutie?"  
"Lick... Sniff... Them." Chihiro admitted.  
Ai smiled, grabbing her feet and removing her shoes and socks slowly, revealing her perfectly arched feet to Chihiro.  
"Then go ahead baby." Ai winked.  
Chihiro gasped happily, beginning to lick and suck all over Ai's feet, drooling over them.  
"You know how to use your mouth..." Ai moaned in pleasure.  
"I'm a good girl..." Chihiro grinned as she continued to worship Ai's perfectly arched feet.  
"Can... I be a good girl too baby?" Ai asked cutely.  
Chihiro nodded giggling.  
Ai smirked. "Then while you give my feet some attention, let me do the same for yours!"  
She grabbed Chihiro's legs, placing them on the bed as she remove her shoes and socks, licking her nerdy feet gently.

As the night went on, they licked and licked each other’s feet till it was almost mechanical. After each lick they kept confessing their love for each other before licking each ones feet again. Their voices emptied of all other emotions, nothing but dolls, drooling as they worshipped each other’s feet, getting them wet. After a while, their minds started transform into something more thanks to the love potion aroma in the jar.  
"We are one... We are toys... We obey..." Chihiro said mechanically.  
"We are one... We are toys... We obey..." Ai also said mechanically.  
"We love and obey..." Chihiro said robotically.  
"We love and obey..." Ai said robotically.  
They both stood up, their eyes blank and their barefeet wet from the licking and the drooling.  
"Our grand leader calls us." They both said in unison. "We must please our grand leader. We want to be free from the pain of jobs and work. We obey..."  
"Good girls..." A mysterious voice said coming from behind the bedroom door.  
A woman covered in paint opened the door, revealing herself.  
"I am your grand leader." The woman smirked. "And you are both mine..."  
She laughed at her two toys. Ai and Chihiro only responded with a smile, slowly walking towards the Grand Leader.


End file.
